Otwórz
by DemonCarolineL
Summary: Czarny Pan się odrodził i znów obiektem jego zainteresowania jest Harry Potter. To już podchodzi pod obsesję, Tom...
1. Prolog

Równo miesiąc zajęło mu uporanie się z tymi skruszonymi idiotami i doprowadzenie ich do stanu użyteczności. W międzyczasie również przemiana jego ciała dobiegła końca.

Wysoki brunet o jasnej skórze i szkarłatnych oczach znajdował się w swoich pokojach wewnątrz rezydencji, będącej jego główną siedzibą podczas ostatniej wojny. To przepełnione magią miejsce uspokajało go, prawie tak samo jak obserwowanie nocnego nieba.

Rozmyślał, a całe jego myśli zajmowała sprawa, która od wielu dni nie chciała ich opuścić, _Harry Potter_.

Podczas tymczasowego rozchwiania po odrodzeniu wdał się z nim w pojedynek. Popełnił tyle błędów, niczym ten głupi starzec. Z tym, że Lord w odróżnieniu od niego, uczy się na nich i już żadnych nie zrobi.

I jeszcze ten mały fragment zdania, usłyszany z ust Lucjusza o Potterze i zamieszaniu na jego drugim roku. Wcześniej się temu nie przyjrzał, ale teraz zasnuwał on jego umysł. W połączeniu z resztą raportów na temat Złotego Chłopca to stanowiło ledwie muśnięcie, subtelne, tak by je ukryć, lecz _on_ również potrafi być subtelny. Tak, ta cecha pozostała mu z czasów szkolnych, otwartość

nigdy nie sprzyjałaby jego planom.

Harry Potter z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej interesujący, już z czystym spojrzeniem potrafi stwierdzić tak oczywistą rzecz. Tyle podobieństw, tyle podobieństw, choć różne ścieżki.

Potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, by wszystko połączyć, lecz najpierw musi uzupełnić lukę w informacjach, a by to osiągnąć, wezwać pewnego arystokratę.


	2. Rozdział I

Harry wbił spojrzenie w zasnutą szarością biel, wprost nad nim. Obudził się właśnie z niespokojnego snu, i nie było to kolejne wspomnienie czyjejś śmierci. Nie, te koszmary ustąpiły miejsca innym obrazom. Zaczął widzieć sceny z wielkiej rezydencji, może zamku. Z nocy na noc miał przed oczami posiłki przy długim mahoniowym stole, samotne spacery przez korytarze lub ogród, albo spotkania odbywające się w sali, którą można by nazwać komnatą koronacyjną. Był w tych nieznanych mu przestrzeniach, to on siedział u szczytu stołu, on mijał ściany i drzewa, on zajmował miejsce na tronie umieszczonym na podwyższeniu.

Po wydarzeniach z Turnieju Trójmagicznego utrzymywał się w lekkim otumanieniu, a większość czynności wykonywał automatycznie. Trwało to do incydentu z Dementorami, dość otrząsające przeżycie. A Dumbledore go zignorował, właściwie uciekł. Tak, kiedy wszyscy się od ciebie odwracają wściekłości jest dość uzasadniona. Tak jak ta, która go ogarnęła, gdy rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną po przybyciu do Kwatery Głównej. Jego uczucia i reakcje, dotychczas zawsze tłumione w sobie... Teraz nie widział w nich nic nieodpowiedniego, przestał również postrzegać wszystko jako swoje błędy i winy. Nie zamierzał już postępować tak jak oczekiwano po Złotym Chłopcu. Nie wiedział skąd dokładnie wzięło się to przekonanie o nietłumieniu więcej swoich myśli, lecz zaczęło

się wraz ze snami.

Wiele nie pamiętał, nie rozpoznawał słów, a szczegóły były rozmyte, jednak z kolejnymi nocami obrazy przychodziły coraz bardziej namacalne i rzeczywiste. Dziś znajdował się w sypialni o potrójnych, balkonowych oknach. Wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo, na którym blask księżyca został przyćmiony chmurami. Piękne, i tak znajome.

Poczuł, że się porusza. Znów był w tym ciele, jakże nie jego, lecz jednocześnie nie wydawało mu się niekomfortowe. Obrócił się natrafiając na lustro, a w zabytkowej, srebrnej ramie spostrzegł spowitego w czerń mężczyznę. Mimo półmroku Harry Potter jednoznacznie mógł stwierdzić, iż jest przystojny. Smukła i wysoka sylwetka, z całej jego postawy emanowała pewność siebie. Alabastrowa dłoń o długich palcach poprawiła delikatnie skręcone, krucze włosy, zaś wzrok przeniósł się na twarz odbitą w zwierciadle. I wtedy, po raz pierwszy w tych dziwnych snach Potter poczuł emocje, swoje emocje. Kiedy przyjrzał się nieustępującym w swej bladości dłonią, gładkim policzkom o lekko zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, zmysłowym ustom i oczom... czerwonym oczom pomiędzy długimi rzęsami. Fascynacja, później niedowierzanie wydostały się na zewnątrz. W tej chwili mężczyzna zauważył, że nie jest sam.

W odbitych oczach rozpoznał skupienie, sekundę zajęło Voldemortowi rozpoznanie sytuacji i dojście do wniosków, gdyż na wargach zagościł uśmieszek. Zbliżył twarz do powierzchni lustra, patrząc w nie intensywnie położył dłoń na chłodnej powierzchni, a chłopak odczuwając to zimno miał ochotę zadrżeć. Wciąż wpatrując się w krwawe tęczówki w głowie usłyszał aksamitny głos:

\- Witaj, mój drogi.

Co? To było chore. Czarny Pan z takim wyglądem, mówiący do niego gładkim głosem pełnym ekscytacji. Przypomniały mu się momenty z Komnaty, to tylko gra, przedstawiona mu przez wybitnego aktora. Ale te oczy, tak złe i tak magnetyzujące. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się odczucia ze swojej strony tak dużego zaciekawienia Mrocznym Lordem, nie chciałby mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale teraz...

Ich uczucia mieszały się, badali siebie nawzajem, pozostając ukryci. Tęczówki mieszały kolory czerwieni i zieleni, pobłyskując w świetle księżyca, widocznego teraz w pełni i całej okazałości. Lecz jeszcze bardziej niesamowite zjawisko tworzyło się teraz w tych oczach. Harry poczuł przepływ zimna wraz z magią płynącego z opuszków palców, nadal spoczywających na odbijającej tafli, ogarniając całe ciało.

\- C-co robisz? - pomyślał, odczuwając coraz więcej bodźców.

\- Umacniam naszą więź. - usłyszał odpowiedź, zabarwioną usatysfakcjonowanym odczuciem.

A później z ledwie słyszalnym szeptem w uszach ogarnęła go ciemność.

Spokój, który ogarnął Gryfona zaraz po przebudzeniu ustępował. Przeniósł wzrok na swoją szczupłą i mimo słońca, zawsze jasną dłoń, tą złożoną wcześniej na powierzchni zwierciadła. Co właściwie miało miejsce?


	3. Rozdział II

Harry, czuł jeszcze delikatne echo wcześniejszej magii. Był ranek ostatniego dnia wakacji, właściwie świt, a on podniósł się do siadu, całkowicie rozbudzony. Nie wiedział co myśleć o swoich snach, ostatni był cholernie intensywny.

Odsunął wspomnienie ciemnego pokoju w głąb umysłu, uznając je za zbyt świeże na przemyślenia.

Zerknął w bok, na pochrapującego w pościel swojego łóżka Rona i stwierdził brak sensu w dalszym przesiadywaniu pod kołdrą. W związku z tym, po umyciu się i ubraniu wyszedł na korytarz.

Lubił spacerować po domu rodzinnym Syriusza, miał w sobie bardzo starą magię oraz piękną bibliotekę. Zapewne Łapie nie spodobałoby się takie nastawienie, nie patrzył on przyjaźnie na ten budynek.

Harry nie chciał znać również jego reakcji na nowy nawyk chrześniaka, jakim stało się ostrożne badanie znajdujących się w pokojach drobiazgów i książek. Mimo, iż pomagał w sprzątaniu nie widział potrzeby wyrzucania tak wielu rzeczy.

Kiedy podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami na temat wiktoriańskiego świecznika, na którym wokół świec wiły się węże, otrzymał tylko zbulwersowane spojrzenia. Dlatego kolejnym razem, gdy znalazł srebrny i zdobiony klejnotami, ułożonymi w szmaragdowe "S" medalion, po prostu włożył go do kieszeni. Oczywiście, wszystko w tym domu było przesiąknięte złem, nawet niedająca się otworzyć błyskotka... zapewne.

Podążał do biblioteki, czyli najbardziej omijanego pomieszczenia na Grimmauld Place 12. Stawiał powoli kroki, mijając ciemne ściany. Wszystko ogarniała cisza i prawdopodobnie pani Weasley pozwoli im pospać trochę dłużej, czekając z przygotowaniem śniadania ze względu na pierwszy września. Miał już ochotę wrócić do Hogwartu i nie zmalała ona z przekonaniem, iż znów nie będzie to normalny rok.

Dotarł do podwójnych drzwi. Każdy element w tym miejscu odznaczał się arystokratycznym stylem, a wejście przed nim dodatkowo wyróżniało się runicznymi znakami i silnie wyczuwalną aurą. Kilkoro członków Zakonu rzuciło nawet zaklęcia blokujące i odpychające, ale drewno zdawało się ich nie potrzebować, korzystając z dawnych czarów rodzinnych Blacków.

Teraz Harry, tak jak za pierwszym razem, wystarczyło, że nacisnął klamkę i mógł przekroczyć próg obszernego pokoju o wysokim suficie. Po bokach rozchodziły się korytarze ułożone z regałów, a nieco głębiej, w kacie znajdował się fotel o zdobionych podłokietnikach.

Chłopak skierował się do niego i chwycił, leżącą na stoliku obok, oprawioną w szarą skórę księgę o przeciwzaklęciach.

Może nie powinien dotykać, a co dopiero otwierać i czytać umieszczonych tu pozycji, ale podczas spaceru pomiędzy nigdy nie kurzącymi się tomami, znalazł "Baśnie barda Beedle'a". Słyszał o nich jakąś wzmiankę od Rona, więc uznał książkę za zwykle czytaną przez dzieci z czarodziejskich rodzin. I tym właśnie się okazała, ciekawymi opowieściami, a odkładając ją na miejsce zainteresował go inny tytuł.

W efekcie przeczytał strony o znalezionych dwa wieki temu starożytnych bransoletach, zastosowaniu w eliksirach jadu gadów pochodzących z północnej Anglii, zaklęciach tresujących. Były interesujące, tak jak ostatnia, trzymana w tej chwili w jego rękach między innymi z czarami przekierowującymi. Pomyślał, że do tych ewidentnie ma potencjał od urodzenia.

Doszedł już do polowy ostatniego rozdziału i nie odwracając wzoru od lektury wszedł do działu, w którym pierwotnie spoczywała. Po przeczytaniu ostatniego akapitu, przedstawiającego inkantacje, przy dodaniu której zwiększa się moc odbijanego zaklęcia. Dodano również, że: "Działa tylko, jeżeli czarodziej zmieniający kierunek danej klątwy jest potężniejszy magicznie od czarodzieja, przez którego pierwotnie została rzucona."

Włożył książkę między inne i przebiegł wzrokiem wokół siebie, to ostatnia wizyta tutaj przed wyjazdem. Idealnie równo ułożone grzbiety, zbieranych przez wieki wydań na półkach bez skazy.

Jedna księga przykuła w tym momencie spojrzenie Harry'ego. Na końcu regałów, spoczywała na wysokim stoliku pod ścianą w towarzystwie pojedynczego świecznika z palącą się czarnym ogniem świecą. Widział już wyeksponowane tomy, były rozsiane po całej bibliotece w całkowicie zespolonych szkłem gablotach. Podejrzewał, że ich wyjątkowość polegała na nałożonych klątwach lub wysoce niebezpiecznej, może nawet nieprzewidywalnej magii przekazanej na stronicach.

Ale ta przy świecy nie została w niczym zamknięta, jednak sama zdawała się być w stanie się zabezpieczyć.

Podchodził bliżej, obserwując okładkę w kolorze odpowiadającym płomieniowi, a ten nie wyglądał jak ogień, lecz jak nieprzenikniona ciemność.

Będąc krok od książki, wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń i nie wyczuwając żadnych alarmów od swojego instynktu samozachowawczego, choć ewentualnym powodem mógł być brak takowego instynktu, przejechał palcem po okładce. Zamigotała lekko pod dotykiem i po chwili uspokoiła się.

Jak na razie szło bezproblemowo, więc podjął próbę jej otwarcia... i okazała się nieudana. Przez chwilę się mocował, używał zaklęć otwierających i podnosił średniej grubości tom do oczu, szukając ukrytych słów. Później już tylko przeklinał własne szczęście do znajdywania zamkniętych przedmiotów.

Chciał jeszcze nad tym popracować, do czego nie będzie miał okazji aż do następnej wizyty na Grimmauld Place. Chyba, że weźmie ją ze sobą.

Rzucił Tempus i pośpieszył z książką w dłoni do drzwi. Pani Weasley pewnie jest już w kuchni, a korytarze niedługo zapełnią się ludźmi.

Przemkną schodami na górę i wszedł cicho do pokoju, gdzie zerkając na wciąż śpiącego Rona skierował się do swojego kufra. Księgę umieścił niedaleko naszyjnika, przykrytego ubraniami. Zamykając wieko usłyszał za sobą szelest, to Weasley wiercił się i mamrotał pod nosem:

\- Nie wyczarowałem tych pączków umyślnie... Hermiono, nie gól mi wąsów! - obudził się z krzykiem i napotkał kpiący wzrok Harry'ego.

Podrapał się po głowie i zaśmiał niezręcznie, dodając:

\- Ta... Już się ogarnąłeś? To niedługo śniadanie, co nie?

\- Tak, wszyscy pewnie już się schodzą - rzucił brunet, zmierzając do drzwi.

To było dość oziębłe z jego strony. Zazwyczaj nawiązałby wypowiedzią do wynaturzonego snu Gryfona, a także poczekał, by mogli zejść do kuchni razem. Ale nie widział w tym nic ciekawego, zatem po prostu wyszedł.

Na dole spotkał Hermionę, rozprawiającą z Remusem o listach przysłanych ze szkoły. Miała właśnie jeden w ręce wraz z odznaką prefekta. Po chwili zauważyła wchodzącego do salonu Harry'ego.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry. Spójrz, już doszedł. Jestem tak podekscytowana perspektywą przygotowań oraz nowych obowiązków - mówiła z uśmiechem. - Otwórz, proszę swój. Mam pewność, że będziesz świetny w roli prefekta i nie tylko ja tak uważam.

Remus spokojnie przyglądał się uczniom i przywitał się uśmiechem z chłopakiem.

\- Gratuluję, Hermiono. Dumbledore wybrał na to stanowisko odpowiednią osobę. - Gryfon wygiął lekko wargi.

Na pewno zauważyła zwiększające się ostatnio maniery Harry'ego oraz dystans, który tworzy się między przyjaciółmi, ale nie wypowiedziała jeszcze swoich obserwacji na głos.

Podała mu jeden z rozłożonych na ławie listów i spojrzała wyczekująco. Odebrał kopertę i złamawszy pieczęć, wyciągnął kartkę. Wtedy przez drzwi przeszedł Ron, mówiąc wszystkim "cześć" rzucił okiem na listy.

Hermiona z konsternacją spojrzała na kopertę bruneta, która okazała się zawierać tylko podstawowy dokument. W tym czasie Ron od niechcenia otwierał tą zaadresowaną do niego, a wyciągając kartkę miał też w rękach odznakę.

Granger nadal wpatrywała się w ten sam punkt.

\- To chyba jakaś pomyłka... Kto jeszcze mógłby zostać prefektem? - miała już rzucić pytające spojrzenie Lupinowi, gdy Harry odezwał się rozbawiony:

\- Myślę, że odpowiedź jest tutaj. - wykonał gest dłonią w stronę rudzielca.

Ach, ta równość, którą szerzy dyrektor. Szlama i członek zhańbionego, czystokrwistego rodu.

Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na swoje obraźliwe myśli. Bardziej zajmowały go ostatnio zaobserwowane zachowania Dumbledore'a. A dokładniej, co spowodowało ich zmianę.

Hermiona wyglądała jak gdyby nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji o odpowiedniej reakcji na sytuację. Chyba myślała, że mu na tym zależało.

Reszta dnia upłynęła w rutynowej, chociaż może bardziej ożywionej niż zwykle atmosferze. Każdy chciał wykorzystać ostatni dzień wakacji, co oznaczało ciągły ruch. Zajęto się również sprawami na Pokątnej.

Syriusz nie odstępował go na krok, chcąc pobyć z chrześniakiem, a Harry dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa i słuchał.

Wieczorem pani Weasley wygoniła wszystkich kręcących się po domu do swoich sypialni, kolejny poranek miał zacząć się wcześnie.

* * *

Harry'ego zbudził stukot, rozbrzmiewający w pokoju. Otworzył oczy i sprawdził jego źródło, czyli walkę Rona z niechcącym się zamknąć kufrem.

Obrócił się twarzą do ściany, a przez myśl przeszło mu, iż to dziwne, że obudził się po drugim chłopaku. Jego dzisiejszy sen był bardzo spokojny, tak właściwie... nie śnił. Od wielu nocy mu się to nie zdarzyło i nie mógł uwierzyć w taki stan rzeczy. Miał przemożne wrażenie, że to cisza przed burzą.

Weasley nadal hałasował, więc sam też zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjazdu. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, ponieważ kufer spakował poprzedniego dnia. A załatwiając sprawę rudzielca, czyli jednym ruchem zatrzaskując zamek problematycznego bagażu poszedł z własnymi rzeczami na parter.

Krzątający się ludzie w końcu się zebrali i we właściwym sobie pośpiechu dotarli na King's Cross.

Pożegnawszy się z pozostającymi na peronie, zbliżył się wraz z Ronem i Hermioną do pociągu.

\- Słyszałem od ojca, że Malfoy też został prefektem. Ale będzie się wywyższał - mruknął Weasley z zaciśniętymi wargami.

\- Powinniśmy już udać się z Ronem do wagonu dla prefektów - stwierdziła Hermiona, nadzorując czas.

\- Czyli, że zaraz będziemy wysłuchiwać jakichś regułek - wtrącił Ron ze znudzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Ronaldzie, reguły są a tym wypadku niezbędne. Musimy się z nimi zapoznać, by odpowiednio wykonywać swoją pracę! - oburzyła się dziewczyna.

Jak przewidywalnie...

Harry wszedł na stopień, ignorując parę. Usłyszał jeszcze głos Weasley'a:

\- Spoko, stary, dołączymy do ciebie później!

Szedł ze swoim bagażem, mijając kolejne przedziały. Zbliżał się już do tych zajmowanych przez Ślizgonów i właśnie tam natknął się na Draco Malfoya.

\- Harry Potter bez swoich przybocznych? Od razu zmniejszył się poziom ohydztwa w otoczeniu - blondyn odezwał się pierwszy, wyniosłym tonem.

\- Moje imię w twoich ustach brzmi tak dostojnie - odparł Gryfon z odrobiną sarkazmu.

\- Ponieważ to moje usta. - uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Lecz nie powinny być przed moją twarzą, tylko w wagonie dla prefektów. Ewentualnie niedaleko szyi twojego mopsa, Parkinson. - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Poznałem już wszystkie zasady, jestem dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów. - zignorował ostatnie zdanie bruneta i kontynuował: - Stawiając się w twojej sytuacji, bardziej martwiłbym się ruszającym pociągiem.

\- I tym, że wciąż nie znalazłem miejsca? - odpowiedział z uniesioną brwią, sugerującą czyja to wina.

Draco przez moment przypatrywał się Wybrańcowi, aż jego wargi drgnęły.

\- Jeśli nie boisz się ukąszeń węży... - zaproponował, wyciągając dłoń.

\- Znam wężomowę - odpowiedział Harry z błyskiem w oku i uścisnął ją.

Znaleźli się więc w wejściu do przedziału wypełnionego Ślizgonami. Wejście Harry'ego Pottera u boku Księcia Slytherinu wywołało serie spojrzeń i szeptów. Nie zważając na nie, podeszli do miejsc w centrum, gdzie siedzieli Blais Zabini, Teodor Nott i Pansy Parkinson. Cała trójka w ciszy obserwowała blondyna, sprawdzając w jego zachowaniu naturę tej sytuacji.

Draco opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko Węży z zadowoloną miną. Harry zaczynał podejrzewać, że Ślizgon od pierwszego roku, na którym jego przyjaźń została odrzucona tylko czekał na taką okazję. Potter miał już dosyć gryfońskiej prostoty, przynajmniej na chwilę o niej zapomni.

Odłożył swój bagaż i zajął miejsce obok Draco. Ten śledził wzrokiem linijki artykułu z pierwszej strony Proroka, którego najnowszy numer podał mu Zabini.

\- Piszą tutaj, że kłamiesz na temat powrotu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo - poinformował blondyn, spoglądając na obiekt plotek. - A teraz spędzasz czas ze Ślizgonami. Wzbudzamy kontrowersje od pierwszego dnia?

\- Och, również uważam, że ta strona powinna zostać poświęcona twojej nowej fryzurze - powiedział z przejęciem chłopak, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Prawda?! - napuszył się Malfoy, teatralnie poprawiając włosy.

Atmosfera zdecydowanie się rozluźniła. Harry, odrzuciwszy wmówioną niechęć, doceniał towarzystwo mieszkańców Domu Węża. Ich żarty były wysmakowane, a rozmowy wielopoziomowe. Mimowolnie przyszły mu do głowy scenariusze dotyczące innego wyboru podczas Ceremonii Przydziału.

Dotarli na stację i wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać pociąg. Kierował się z kufrem i Hedwigą do wyjścia, podążając przed Draco. Ledwie opuścił wagon podbiegli do niego Ron i Hermiona.

\- Harry, gdzie się podziewałeś? - zapytała dziewczyna głosem w stylu McGonagall, jednocześnie z troską i naganą.

\- Właśnie, szukaliśmy nawet wśród innych Domów.

Ron chciał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz przeszkodził mu wychodzący na peron Draco:

\- Ale nie uwzględniliście Slytherinu - odgadł, unosząc podbródek.

Harry obserwował jak Gryfoni drgnęli na to, a twarz rudzielca robiła się czerwona ze złości.

\- Harry nie miałby powodu, by zadawać się z takimi...

\- Jednak właśnie to zrobił. - tym razem to Potter nie pozwolił mu skończyć. - I nadal tu stoi. Naprawmy to.

Przewróciwszy jeszcze oczami na niedowierzające spojrzenia, ruszył w kierunku powozów. Zaraz, wyraźnie rozbawiony, dołączył do niego Draco.


	4. Rozdział III

Jeśli ktoś nie był świadkiem sceny na peronie lub jeszcze o niej nie słyszał, to od razu uzupełnił informacje. Plotki zawsze szybko oblatywały Hogwart, Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Już wcześniej zakładał, że wpływy Ministra doprowadzą do pogorszenia ogólnej opinii o Złotym Chłopcu, a nagłe zacieśnienie stosunków z Draco mogło ją tylko urozmaicić.

Różnorodna gama spojrzeń, którymi został obdarzony po wejściu do zamku w towarzystwie Ślizgonów, mogłaby powalić swoją intensywnością. Nawet na to nie drgnął, kontynuując wymianę zdań z Malfoy'em. Rozmawiali o ostatnich nowościach na rynku czarodziejskiego świata, aż przy temacie mioteł Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma ochoty kierować się do stołu Gryfonów. Mówiąc o tym samym z Ronem i Hermioną, Weasley zacząłby użalać się nad sobą i wyzywać bogatszych od siebie - czyli w sumie całą populację - tylko za to, iż mogą posiadać którąś z nowości. Zaś przyjaciółka zmieniłaby w tym momencie wątek na mniej drażliwy, co w jej wypadku oznaczało naukę i przygotowania na pierwsze w tym roku szkolnym lekcje.

Kiedy przystanęli niedaleko drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, blondyn zauważył niechętny sposób, w jaki drugi chłopak spogląda na zasiadujące do stołu Lwy:

\- Lwiątka patrzą dziś na ciebie dość nieprzychylnie, są szczepione? - mimo jawnej kpiny, w głosie można było rozpoznać nutkę wściekłości.

\- Czyż kły świetnie nie nadają się na igły? - jego czarny humor naprawdę się wyostrzał.

\- Jaka niepokojąca myśl, czyżbyś zmienił gatunek? - Malfoy otworzył szerzej oczy, był zaintrygowany.

\- Cóż, Tiara chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie - odparł Harry, nachylając się lekko, jak gdyby zdradzał przedwieczny sekret.

W pustym wzroku i drżącym kąciku zaciśniętych ust chłopaka brunet bezsprzecznie rozpoznał hamowaną głupawkę. Potter tylko zachichotał przebiegle, sprowadzanie rodowitego Malfoya do takiego stanu było satysfakcjonujące, i zabawne.

Draco doprowadził się do porządku w ciągu sekundy i zerkał teraz na stół prezydialny. No tak, nowy nauczyciel Obrony. Oczy chłopaka od razu natrafiły na różowe paskudztwo, siedzące obok Snape'a. Czy profesor Eliksirów właśnie wpatrywał się w niego w beznamiętny, lecz cholernie przenikliwy sposób?

Wracając do jednobarwnej kuli na miejscu dalej. Jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów uchodził za nietoperza, to ona bezapelacyjnie jest ropuchą. Zobaczył na twarzy blondyna wyraz chłodnego obrzydzenia. Gryfon je podzielał:

\- Ministerstwo zamierza mieszać się w sprawy Hogwartu? Utrapienie - wyraził myśli na głos.

\- Chcesz coś z tym zrobić? - och, Ślizgon okazał się skory do pomocy.

\- Może. - wymienił spojrzenie ze swoim towarzyszem i skierował się do stołu Gryffindoru.

Wszyscy już czekali na rozpoczęcie, gdy zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce. Weasley oczywiście od razu na niego naskoczył:

\- Już myślałem, że przysiądziesz się do tych ohydnych węży! - rudzielec był wyraźnie zbulwersowany taką możliwością.

\- Nazywasz ohydnymi osoby, które w odróżnieniu od ciebie, potrafią za każdym razem trafić łyżką do ust? - uniósł brew, ale w ogóle nie zależało mu na ciągnięciu tej konwersacji.

Ron chyba miał zamiar przywołać argumenty, których nie mógł przedstawić na stacji - plus pewnie coś o wariactwie Harry'ego - lecz otworzyły się drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i McGonnagal weszła przez nie, prowadząc pierwszaki.

Przeniósł swoją, i tak już połowiczną uwagę na grono pedagogiczne. Mógł się założyć, że Dumbledore, jako jedyny z obecnych nawet nie rzucił okiem na Wybrańca. Powód tego... musiał być ciekawy.

Czekając na przemowę dyrektora, bawił się z Draco w odgadywanie do którego domu trafi dany dzieciak. Pokazywali sobie palce, ilością odpowiadające kolejności ułożenia stołów. Hm, kiedy zaczęło bawić go drażnienie, prowokowanie wszystkich wokół?

Słuchał powitalnego przemówienia, tego autorstwa Umbridge również i... doprawdy? Zamierzał w najbliższym czasie pozbyć się tej idiotki.

Kolację zjadł w spokoju, jego domownicy najwyraźniej wyczuwali gęstniejącą aurę Pottera, postanawiając go nie zaczepiać. Po odebraniu planu lekcji i całkowicie ich ignorując, ruszył w stronę dormitorium, a przy każdym kroku czuł lekkie drgnięcie na piersi. To medalion z domu Black'ów. Założył go jeszcze przed podróżą i teraz delikatnie chłodził on skórę.

Kiedy położył się do łóżka, nie czekając aż zrobi to reszta współlokatorów, zasunął baldachim i zanurzył się w kojącej ciemności pod powiekami.

* * *

Otworzył oczy, lecz nie zobaczył nad sobą szkarłatu, a czerń materiału. Znajdował się pośród jedwabnej pościeli, w wielkim łóżku i pokoju, który widział śniąc dwie noce temu.

Wstał i spojrzał w dół. Wciąż był sobą, ubranie także pozostało bokserkami i czarną koszulką, pod którą spoczywał medalion. Rozejrzał się. Nadal nocne gwiazdy zaglądały przez szyby, ale naprzeciwko nich przez uchylone drzwi wpadała jasna poświata. Podszedł, otwierając je szerzej, a przed sobą ujrzał obszerny salon, utrzymany w tym samym stylu co sypialnia, bogatym i mrocznym. Między dwoma gotyckimi oknami został umieszczony kominek, w którym palił się szary ogień o srebrnych przebłyskach, nad nim wisiało prostokątne lustro. W centralnym punkcie stała, odwrócona tyłem do bruneta kanapa w ciemnozielonej barwie i ustawione pod kątem do niej dwa fotele. Jeden był już zajęty.

Krwistoczerwone oczy bardzo uważnie obserwowały każdy jego ruch, gdy czując pod gołymi stopami miękkość dywanu, zbliżał się do drugiego siedziska. Opadł na nie i oddał spojrzenie siedzącemu naprzeciw Voldemortowi z tą jego jak zawsze elegancką postawą i czarnymi ciuchami, niedopiętą na wszystkie guziki koszulą, odsłaniającą alabastrową skórę.

Od chwili, kiedy podniósł powieki nie znalazł ani jednego elementu, który wydałby mu się mniej realnym od rzeczywistości, Czarny Pan również zdawał się jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jestem tutaj naprawdę? - zapytał, jakby spotkali się na kawie.

\- Ponieważ jesteś tutaj naprawdę, pozostając równocześnie w Hogwarcie - odparł mężczyzna konwersacyjnym tonem i z wciąż wbitym w Harry'ego wzrokiem.

\- Zakładam, iż miałem coś z tego zrozumieć. - utrzymał uśmieszek aprobaty. - Dobra. Mówiłeś ostatnio, że wzmacniasz nasze połączenie, więc i ten stan(?) jest intensywniejszy od snu, nawet świadomego.

Spokojnie rozmawiał sobie przy kominku z psychopatą, i do tego w środku nocy. Kolejne fascynujące doświadczenie z życia Harry'ego Pottera... wspominał, że ma na sobie samą bieliznę i koszulkę?

\- Prawie nie odróżnia się od rzeczywistości, wszystko w tym miejscu istnieje także poza nim - mówił Lord, wstając i powoli, ze zgrabnością kota, zbliżając się do chłopaka.

Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną i próbował przewidzieć jego zamiary, gdy tamten przystanął tuż przed jego stopami. Potter nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, gdyby teraz się podniósł stykałby się całym ciałem z Czarnym Panem.

\- W pełni czujesz - dodał i pochylił się, opierając dłoń blisko głowy swojego towarzysza, a palcem drugiej, niby dla potwierdzenia tych słów, przejechał wolno po jego policzku aż do ust.

Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zadrżał.

\- Myślę, że zmierza to w nieodpowiednim kierunku. - starał się odsunąć, zagłębiając bardziej w oparcie. - Przypomnisz mi jak się stąd wydostać?

Dodał jeszcze słodki uśmiech, który zachwiał się, by zniknąć w chwili, w której wargi drugiego czarodzieja zbliżyły się do jego ucha.

\- Wystarczy, że zapragnę byś wrócił. - otrzymał odpowiedź, wraz z muśnięciem oddechu, a jedna z dłoni pociągnęła za łańcuszek medalionu, wbijając go lekko w skórę Wybrańca. - Naprawdę przyciągasz niebezpieczeństwo. Ale on nic ci nie zrobi. Ja również, chociaż... Sprawdźmy, czy znaki lub ewentualne rany z tego miejsca pojawiają się też po obudzeniu...

I pocałował mocno dolną część szyi Harry'ego. Zaskoczony, otworzył szeroko oczy i złapał za materiał koszuli mężczyzny, by go odepchnąć, zanim język i ręce na jego ciele doprowadziły go prawie do bezdechu, gdy urywanie łapał powietrze. Voldemort uśmiechnął się drapieżne, widząc taki stan rzeczy, co chłopak poczuł na skórze, przed tym jak odpłynął ze słowami 'słodkich snów' w głowie.

Zerwał się, całkowicie rozbudzony. Rozszerzonym źrenicom i ciężkiemu oddechowi towarzyszyło uczucie wynurzenia z wody. Nie był pewien, czy jego stan spowodowała magia użyta do przeniesienia go z powrotem na swoje łóżko czy to co wydarzyło się po zapadnięciu tej nocy w sen.

Mając mętlik w głowie, zamrugał kilka razy, by się uspokoić. Obudził się pierwszy, ale nie zamierzał pozostać w dormitorium, które nagle wydało mu się klaustrofobiczne. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli uda się na wczesne śniadanie.

Poszedł do łazienki, gdzie od razu natrafił na swoje odbicie. Wbił wzrok w zaczerwieniony znak na szyi. Co ten morderca, do cholery, chce osiągnąć?!

W pośpiechu opuścił wieżę, a na wyludnionych korytarzach słychać było tylko kroki Harry'ego i ptaki przebywające na błoniach.

Miał na swym ciele ślad złożony przez usta swojej osobistej nemezis, a fakt iż został on ukryty pod kołnierzykiem nie zmniejszał świadomości jego istnienia. Przypominał też o chłodnym dotyku w innych miejscach, na policzku, klatce piersiowej, plecach... myśli okazały się trudne do odgonienia. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że oplatają go te dłonie, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Tak bardzo chciał roztrzaskać coś o ścianę.

Spacer pomagał. Kiedy przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali zamknął na jedną chwilę powieki, opanowanie wróciło już na właściwe mu miejsce.

Było wcześnie, więc przy stołach zauważył tylko kilkoro nauczycieli i nieliczne grupki uczniów, głównie z Ravenclawu, ale także Malfoya z przyjaciółmi. Brunetowi nie przeszkadzała taka sytuacja, dosiadł się do swojego nowego towarzysza. Czy ten, jako arystokrata, naprawdę powinien wpatrywać się w kogoś w tak oczywisty sposób?

\- Dumbledore dostanie zawału. - trafne, lecz mało prawdopodobne.

Blondyn się rozmarzył.

\- Nie lubisz go, ponieważ jawnie faworyzuje Lwy? - zapytał Harry, sięgając po musli ze świeżymi borówkami.

Postawił miseczkę obok espresso Draco. Stół Slytherinu wyraźnie kontrastował z tym Griffindoru, potrawy na nim mogły znajdować się w menu eleganckich restauracji. Domy i pod kątem gustów kulinarnych, reprezentowały dwa odrębne światy.

\- To tylko poboczny powód - odpowiedział, wykonując nieokreślony ruch dłonią.

\- Aczkolwiek irytujący, hm? - drażnił się dalej. - Obyś nie popadł w hipokryzję.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu sugestywnie spojrzał w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Zwrócił uwagę jak kierował on swoje obsydianowe oczy, tak aby przez cały czas widzieć swoich podopiecznych.

\- To nie hipokryzja, dlatego że profesor Snape nie faworyzuje naszego Domu. Uznanie wyższości Slytherinu jest w pełni zrozumiane i uzasadnione - skomentowała rzeczowym tonem Pansy.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął, nie zdradzając czy podziela jej stosunek, czy też nie.

Po pewnym czasie w Sali zjawili się Ron wraz ze współlokatorami i nie znalazłszy tego czego szukał przy stole Griffindoru, teraz powoli, prawie z niepokojem odwracał głowę w kierunku tym razem właściwego blatu.

Można było poznać to, w którym momencie znalazł zgubę po złości, pojawiającej się w jego postawie. Jeszcze chwila i nadąłby policzki. Jak dzieciak. Za to Neville, stał on przy Deanie i Seamusie - ci jak Weasley nie cechowali się przyjaznym nastawieniem - sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego.

Potter nie poświęcił im nawet sekundy, kontynuując luźną rozmowę ze Ślizgonami. Ciekawe, czy Gryfoni spróbują zrobić coś z tą wyraźną zniewagę z jego strony. On nie miał zamiaru, tak jest lepiej. To ignorowanie wywołuje reakcję w przypadku tak porywczych charakterów.

Bawił się nimi, po prostu. Nigdy wcześniej nie posiadał okazji, aby wyrwać się ze swojej _jasnej_ otoczki. Zresztą, niech Czarny Pan nie myśli, że Wybraniec jest _słaby_. ...Czy właśnie utożsamił Jasność ze słabością? Nie ważne. Pragnął poznać swego wroga, to przecież idealna strategia.

\- Jasne, dalej twórz wymówki dla samego siebie. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż zwyczajnie tego _chcesz_ \- wypowiedział Książę Slytherinu z całkowitą pewnością w głosie.

Zamarł, po czym zrozumiał, że słowa nie zostały skierowane do niego, tylko do Zabiniego, który właśnie zaproponował jednej długowłosej Krukonce wspólną naukę dziś wieczorem, argumentując to miłością do Numerologi, a nie pięknych dziewcząt.

Dlaczego w ogóle stwierdzenie Draco miałoby pasować do niego? Może i oszukiwał się we własnym stosunku do świata, przecząc swoim prawdziwym emocjom przez lata, ale nie mylił się co do Voldemorta. ...Prawda? Zadaje zbyt wiele pytań!

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy czas poświęcony na posiłek się skończył. W pełni już odczuwał nowy rok, a obecnie czekał go ciąg dalszy dnia, w który wliczała się lekcja Obrony. Na razie nie miał ochoty patrzeć w dalszą przyszłość. Ona z każdą kolejną sekundą ulegała zmianie.


	5. Rozdział IV

Zrobił już pierwszy krok, przekroczył nim granicę, i co? I mu się spodobało. Ciekawe, czy właśnie tak Draco wyobrażał sobie przyszłość po poznaniu Harry'ego Pottera u Madame Malkin. Teraz blondyn nie odstępował go na krok, grając na nosach wszystkim wokół.

Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż chęci zajął miejsce przy swoim dotychczasowym stanowisku w klasie Eliksirów. Ugh, już nie zdąży zmienić stołu, gdyż do pomieszczenia wkroczył, powiewając niezmiennie czarną szatą, profesor Snape. Zawsze towarzysząca nauczycielowi złowroga aura nie przerzedziła się podczas wakacji nawet odrobinkę.

Na wstępie poinformował on uczniów o nadchodzących egzaminach oraz jak to nie będzie musiał już nigdy więcej użerać się z większością tu obecnych - aka idiotów, nie rozumiejących najwspanialszej sztuki, jaką jest warzenie eliksirów.

\- Tak, panie Potter, liczę, iż porzucił pan wszelkie mrzonki o przejściu w pańskich ocenach choćby na Nędzny poziom. – całą przesączoną pogardą wypowiedź, a szczególnie tytułowanie, usłyszał każdy w sali.

Mistrz Eliksirów zachowywał tą samą postawę, którą reprezentował od dnia ich pierwszego spotkania w szkole, z tym że Harry'emu przyszła właśnie do głowy pewna myśl. Już wiedział, że Severus Snape zauważa wiele, ale nie wszystko, a teraz chciał zbadać reakcję chłopaka.

\- Spokojnie, nie posiadam tego rodzaju ambicji – mówił aroganckim tonem i z uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Zamierzam niczym mój ojciec oprzeć swoją przyszłość na sławie.

Chwilowy szok odmalował się w oczach profesora, przez co nie odpowiedział wystarczająco szybko.

\- Gdy postępuję w sposób, w który uważa pan, iż naprawdę myślę, zbijam pana z pantałyku. - jego głos stał się zimny, a postawa obojętna. – Czy to o czymś nie świadczy?

Ukrył rozbawienie, dostrzegając napinającą się szczękę Postrachu Hogwartu. Wygrał.

\- Jedynie o tym, jak to, korzystając z wiedzy własnej, przygotujecie Eliksir Spokoju. – mężczyzna gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę tablicy i wraz z ruchem różdżki pojawiła się na niej lista składników.

Klasa zawrzała, lecz rozważnie szybko się poddali. Harry zagwarantował im nieunikniony pokaz wybuchów i zmarnowaną lekcję. Dopiero na kolejnej Snape odpowiednio omówi wywar i poda wskazówki do jego sporządzenia. Aktualnie czekała ich katorga związana z niedoinformowaniem.

Wrócił z potrzebnymi produktami, kiedy po jego lewej rozległ się jęk rezygnacji. Potem Weasley postanowił rozpocząć pracę od wlania syropu z ciemiernika czarnego, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, usłyszawszy:

\- Ron, robisz to _źle_. - opanowany ton z każdym kolejnym słowem zmieniał się w rozdrażnione syknięcie.

Rudzielca zatkało, upuściłby fiolkę, gdyby nie refleks drugiego Gryfona. Potter nie pokazał po sobie zniesmaczenia, zamiast tego przesuwając się, tak by samemu zająć całe stanowisko. Znał ten przepis dzięki kilku niekonwencjonalnym zastosowaniom, jakie posiadał. Ujęto je w jednej z ksiąg w zbiorach biblioteki na Grimmauld Place. Najważniejszym elementem w trakcie procesu warzenia było uzyskiwanie odpowiednich kolorów. Zielony, niebieski, fioletowy, różowy, turkusowy... Płynnymi ruchami mieszał, podgrzewał i dodawał ingrediencje, aby zgodnie z planem wywar nabrał barwy czystej bieli. Wyszedł idealnie.

Wziąwszy głębszy oddech, podniósł wzrok na zerkających na niego z niepokojem ludzi. Nawet opiekun domu Slytherina oderwał się od rzucania wokół kpiących komentarzy i na pozór z politowaniem, patrzył w kociołek bruneta. Wybraniec stłumił chęć wyszczerzenia się do Malfoya. Pośród brunatnych brei, będących dziełem reszty uczniów, tylko efekt pracy Ślizgona mógł dorównywać jego eliksirowi. Znając przepis, stworzenie go nie stanowiło jakiegoś większego wyzwania.

Odniósł fiolkę na biurko profesora akurat w momencie, gdy lekcja dobiegła końca. Nie tracąc czasu, wyszedł z sali razem z blondynem i jego przyjaciółmi. Nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że pasował tu od zawsze.

Cały dzień bawił się świetnie, przy okazji nie poświęcając uwagi poprzednim - chyba mógł już ich tak nazywać - znajomym. Próby Hermiony, która chciała z nim porozmawiać od rana, spełzły na niczym. Ślizgoni skutecznie ją odstraszali, mimo że nie wypowiedzieli do niej nawet słowa, kiedy się zbliżyła. Całkiem szybko się poddała, kiedy Harry w żaden sposób nie zareagował, jednak obawiał się, że to tylko odwlekanie natrętnych pytań na później. Czy nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju?

Zajął miejsce w ławce Draco, nie spodziewając się fajerwerków na dzisiejszych zajęciach OPCMu. Już od początku Harry odczuwał śmieszność prowadzonej przez Umbridge lekcji. Oparł łokcie na ławce i podłożył dłonie pod bronę, nie zamierzał przepisywać podręcznika.

\- Panie Potter, dlaczego pan nie pisze? - założy się, że jej przesłodzony głos był zdolny wywołać mdłości u słuchaczy.

\- Nie uważa pani, że potrzeba Ministra, aby zapewnić kraj o bezpieczeństwie jego obywateli jest swego rodzaju aktem desperacji? - twarz chłopaka obrazowała czystą ciekawość.

Jej dłonie lekko się zacisnęły, chyba kogoś rozzłościł.

\- Mogę zapewnić każdego z tutaj obecnych, Ministerstwo doskonale zna obecną sytuację oraz potrzeby obywateli - wygłosiła pewnie z miłym uśmiechem. - Nikt nie zagraża ani nam ani Anglii, panie Potter. Panu radziłabym dostosować się do poleceń nauczyciela, jesteśmy w szkole. Jeśli nie chce pan nadrabiać dzisiejszej pracy na szlabanie wieczorem, proszę zacząć pisać.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wtrącił:

\- A jednak kompetencje nauczycieli nie zostają tam sprawdzane – skomentował pełnym sztucznego zawodu głosem.

\- Przez tydzień! - w końcu podniosła głos, jak milutko.

Już nikt się nie odezwał, a Harry nie napisał nawet jednego słowa.

Po zajęciach zaszył się w bibliotece, lecz Dracon szybko go znalazł. W tym roku Harry Potter zwracał na siebie szczególną uwagę. Szczególną, ponieważ negatywną ze strony każdego Domu, oprócz Slytherinu. Wywrócił wszystko do góry nogami, a to dopiero druga doba po wakacjach.

Teraz zostawił Ślizgona samego, bo kierował się do gabinetu, mijając jeszcze tylko paru uczniów, kręcących się na schodach przed ciszą nocną. Od razu po pierwszym stuknięciu w drzwi otrzymał odpowiedź, więc wszedł do różowej i kociatej wersji gabinetu nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Umbridge siedziała za biurkiem - nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech – i gestem ręki wskazała, by usiadł przy ustawionym nieco z boku stoliku. Rozłożono na nim pergamin, a obok leżało czarne pióro. Opadł na puchate krzesło i odwrócił delikatnie głowę, spoglądając na profesor, gdy zaczęła mówić:

\- Chciałabym, byś napisał coś odpowiedniego do sytuacji. Może „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw"? - zdawała się szczerze uradowana swoim pomysłem. – I nie martw się kałamarzem, nie będzie ci potrzebny.

Uniósł brew, czekając, aż uściśli.

\- Aż dobrze wsiąknie. - i zadowolona z siebie, uniosła filiżankę z herbatą do ust.

Zdziwił go zarówno sens wypowiedzi, jak i nagłe przejście na „ty". Nieważne, byleby stąd wyjść.

Nieśpiesznie ujął przygotowane pióro między palce, po czym napisał zamaszyste „N", które... zniknęło? Strzelił wzrokiem na wierzch swojej dłoni, widząc jak powodując krótki ból, pojawia się tam litera. Co to ma być, do cholery? Czy to jakiś _żart_? Jak ona śmie! Krwawe pióro! Jak. Śmie.

Powoli, emanując niebezpieczeństwem, wyprostował się na krześle i zaglądnął w te świńskie oczęta. Wciąż się uśmiechała, dodając kostkę cukru do filiżanki oraz spoglądając na Wybrańca z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Tylko dlaczego miałby się przejmować czymś, nie zasługującym na inną nazwę niż "paskudnie stworzonko"? Nie powinien postrzegać jej w kategoriach człowieka. Ona nie jest człowiekiem, to tylko ropucha. Na lekcjach biologii płazom robi się sekcje, a my przecież _jesteśmy w szkole_.

Pod wpływam impulsu gwałtownym ruchem odrzucił rękę, by rękaw szaty zsunął się w dół, gdy równie szybko przejechał piórem po całej długości swojego ramienia. Ostry koniec wbił się bardzo głęboko w skórę, rysując po kości. Stworzył krwawą ranę, która po wyjęciu przedmiotu... zasklepiła się. Dotknął gładkiej powierzchni, nie przejawiającej żadnych oznak zranienia, i słysząc krzyk, wiedział już co zrobił. Wraz z cichym szelestem ubrań profesor, ponowił ruch. Tym razem w ranie Dolores można było dostrzec mięso. Różdżka kobiety upadła na podłogę, kiedy ta kurczowo ścisnęła zmasakrowaną kończynę.

W międzyczasie wstał. Miał ciarki i prawie drżał, ale oddychał spokojnie. To niesamowite, jak szybko zniknęła jej arogancja, spłynęła z krwią na dywanik. Poruszał się powoli, zbliżając do blednącej kobiety, może się wykrwawić. Obserwując panikę w rozbieganym wzroku, wyjął różdżkę i z premedytacją powtórzył tylko dwukrotnie formułę _Vulnera Sanentur_. Nie ukróci jej cierpienia, ale zachowa przy życiu.

\- Urlop - mówił bardzo wyraźnie, rozkazującym tonem, o którego intensywność nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał. - Mogę podpisać ci też zwolnienie lekarskie, masz pióro?

Uśmiechnął się niewinnie na jej próby odzyskania kontroli nad ciałem. Była już złamana, zbyt mocno bała się śmierci. A oprócz strachu, po dzisiejszym szlabanie pozostanie jej również szpetna blizna. Zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego że spełni jego życzenie, więc po prostu wyszedł, nie przejmując się niczym.

Osnute nocą korytarze miały swój urok, tak typowy dla całego Hogwartu. Droga do łóżka upłynęła zbyt krótko, lecz mimo to w dormitorium udało mu się uniknąć jakichkolwiek nieśpiących jeszcze osób. Obmył własne zranienie, nie zostanie nawet mały ślad. Zupełnie zniknęło po zwykłym _Episkey_.

Okrywając się kołdrą, poczuł nagłe zmęczenie, które wcześniej zbierało się w nim przez cały dzień. Nawet jedna myśl nie zdążyła przepłynąć przez jego umysł nim zasnął.

* * *

Dobra, koncepcja „Jeśli wróg się do ciebie zbliża - wykorzystaj sytuację i poznaj jego słabe strony" może iść w cholerę, ponieważ Harry chce wyprzeć ze świadomości problem i iść normalnie spać. _To_ się musi skończyć. Najlepiej natychmiast, bo inaczej Wybraniec dostanie szału, ewentualnie nerwicy.

Ten pieprzony idiota szczerzył się właśnie w najlepsze. Siedział na zajmowanym przez Harry'ego czarnym jedwabiu, pochylając się nad leżącym na plecach brunetem.

\- Dobry wieczór. – no on go przecież zaraz zabije, czy zapomniał, co mu ostatnio zrobił?!

\- Spierdalaj. – z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie wyszło mu tak złowrogo, jak zakładał.

Czarny Pan widocznie założył, że się z nim, kurwa, droczy, bo tylko zachichotał, odpowiadając:

\- Z każdą chwilą odkrywam coś nowego, a to dopiero drugie nasze mniej oficjalne spotkanie. – sięgnął smukłą dłonią, żeby dotknąć włosów chłopaka.

Harry podniósł się zwinnie, siadając po turecku na środku łóżka i poirytowany skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Och, zdecydowanie są raczej prywatne, na każdym muszę się od ciebie odganiać. – zmrużył oczy, pozostawiając kwaśny wyraz na twarzy.

\- Nie dąsaj się, przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. - jak widać nie przejmował się, iż takie zachowanie jest niegrzeczne. - Mały eksperyment, nic więcej.

Mężczyzna rozłożył się wygodnie na poduszkach, nawet na sekundę nie przestając natarczywie wpatrywać się w Pottera. Skóra mogłaby zacząć parzyć od tego spojrzenia.

\- I wymagał on użycia także rąk? - skarżył się dalej, unosząc lewą brew.

\- Żebyś nie uciekł – odparł natychmiast. – Możesz zaufać mojej samokontroli.

\- Na pewno jest nienaganna, ja nie ufam jej właścicielowi.

\- Bardzo racjonalnie. – padło i w jednej chwili znów był rozłożony na pościeli.

Voldemort wisiał nad nim, znalazł się tak blisko, że czarne kosmyki jego włosów łaskotały skórę Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz, że przeciąłeś jej żyły? - słowa ociekały fascynacją. - Co poczułeś?

Obecność Riddle'a absorbowała całą uwagę. Zaczął głębiej oddychać, by się uspokoić.

\- Ja nie... Ja... - zagubiony, zastygł z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie pamiętał, naprawdę nie pamiętał... Kłamstwo. Do cholery, nie jest chorym sadystą, ale... nie czuł się wtedy źle.

Jedno zerknięcie na twarz mężczyzny powiedziało mu, w jak łatwy sposób ten może go odczytać. Merlinie, on sprawiał wrażenie tak zadowolonego z siebie, jakby zyskał to czego chciał, jakby wygrał. O co chodziło?

Nie wiedział ile czasu tak spędzili, ale atmosfera dziwnie się rozluźniła.

\- Naprawdę nie potrafisz trzymać łap przy sobie – stwierdził, posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Zobaczył jak Czarny Pan przechyla głowę, błogo się uśmiechając. Sama jego niepożądana bliskość okazała się komfortowa, oni jakoś na siebie oddziaływali. Tym razem Tomowi udało się dotknąć jego włosów. Bawił się ciemnymi pasmami, a Harry nie umiał nic na to poradzić, jego opadające powieki stały się zbyt ciężkie.


	6. Rozdział V

Bardzo powoli budził się ze snu. Nigdy nie wstał tak wypoczęty jak dziś. Westchnął, mocniej przytulając się do poduszki, lecz sekundę później zesztywniał. Chyba właśnie na coś się spóźnia. Złapał pierwsze z brzegu spodnie z kufra oraz materiał wyglądający na koszulę, i nie zatrzymując się, pobiegł do łazienki.

W tylko narzuconej na ramiona szacie wparował na korytarz, i mimo że zamierzał w tym samym tempie dotrzeć na pierwsze zajęcia, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Naprzeciwko portretu Grubej Damy – obecnie śmiertelnie obrażonej – swobodnie oparty o kamienną ścianę, stał Draco. Nad zgiętą w kolanie nogą trzymał talerz ze świeżutkim, maślanym croissantem.

\- Wow, prezentujesz się orzeźwiająco, jakby ktoś cię nieźle wymiętosił minutę temu – powiedział na wstępie z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nawet się nie przywitał.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, rzucając na siebie okiem. Wygląda na to, że zgarnął jedne z niewielu dopasowanych jeansów, jakie posiadał i nawet udało mu się trafić na białą koszulę. Włożył ją do spodni, a ręce wsuną w rękawy mundurka. Zerknął na Malfoya, aby się upewnić, że poprawił wszystko, z tym że blondyn zamiast potwierdzić, tłumiąc chichot, wskazał na swoją szyję.

Zamrugał zdezorientowany, przecież wyprostował krawat... O cholera, szybko zasłonił dłońmi miejsce, gdzie wciąż widniała wyraźna malinka. Jego policzki na pewno pokryły się kolorem widniejącym również na zostawionym w pokoju krawacie. Dlaczego od razu nie rzucił tego głupiego _Glamour_? Dokładnie poprawił kołnierzyk oraz dopiął guziki, następnie zasłaniając ubranie szatą.

\- Ani słowa. – nie patrząc mu w oczy, sięgnął po jeszcze ciepły rogalik i ruszył przed siebie.

Rozbawiony takim zachowaniem Ślizgon w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym objął kończącego swoje śniadanie bruneta w pasie, sprawiając, że ten naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedział, jakim sposobem w krótkim czasie stali się sobie na tyle bliscy, by móc całkowicie się przed sobą odsłonić.

Malfoy porzucił gdzieś po drodze talerz, więc Harry bez żadnych oporów wymierzył mu mocnego kuksańca w bok. Zaskoczony pisnął cicho i zrobił minę nadepniętego szczeniaczka. Bo ktoś przypadkiem mógłby się nabrać.

\- Nie wiem kto to, ale nie zazdroszczę - skomentował marudnie, za co zasłużył jedynie na pokręcenie głową, Książę Slytherinu to taka diva.

Potter zlizał ostatnie okruszki z koniuszków palców, posyłając nagle cichemu Draco pełnie wyższości spojrzenie. Moment później pociągnął przyjaciela za nadgarstek. Slytherin miał teraz tylko Historię Magii, a on musiał się jeszcze wślizgnąć przez zamykane właśnie drzwi do sali McGonagall.

Miejsce obok Rona zostało wolne, więc opadł na nie cicho, ponieważ było najbliżej. Słuchał wykładu, ale odpłynął dziwnie, kiedy zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Wyczuł obecność w umyśle, przybyłą z natarczywą potrzebą zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

\- Tęskniłem – rzucił gładko natręt, jakby usprawiedliwiając tym wszystko.

Zadrżał na dźwięk jego głosu w głowie i _lekko_ poruszony zapytał krótko w myślach:

\- Jak?

\- Wrodzone umiejętności. – zaczynał szczerze wątpić w tego człowieka, lecz nie komentował, gdy Czarny Pan raczył wyjaśnić:

\- Więź pomiędzy nami wraz z moim talentem do legilimencji, czyli zdolności wkradania się do ludzkich świadomości. Trzeba także pamiętać o posiadanym przez ciebie i pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek barier umyśle. Wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, że dostanie się do twojej głowy jest nad wyraz proste. – Salazarze, co za ego. Ale przynajmniej rozjaśnił mu sytuację.

Zauważył kątem oka, że Weasley zbliżył się do niego, mrużąc oczy:

\- Ładnie odleciałeś. – Hermiona musiała z nim porozmawiać, bo przestał się złościć. Po chwili spoważniał. – Coś nie tak? Dobrze się czujesz?

Harry stanął przed trudnym zadaniem. Podzielenia uwagi między nagłą troską rudzielca a narzekaniem Toma:

\- Nie zawracaj sobie nim myśli, porozmawiaj ze mną. – ha, posunął się do zmienienia tonu na uwodzicielski.

\- Zwykły ból głowy, to nic takiego – mówiąc, machnął lekceważąco ręką, a Gryfon odwrócił głowę, znów próbując zainteresować się słowami nauczycielki.

Postanowił zbesztać Riddle'a, lecz wcześniej wzdrygnął się nieznacznie na dotyk palców muskających jego policzek. Cholera jasna, o czym _jeszcze_ nie wie?!

\- Zostawię cię na razie w spokoju - oferował - jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie w nocy.

\- Od kiedy to moja decyzja? - nie wyczuwał w tej ofiarności niczego dobrego, i co ważniejsze, jak ma niby do niego przyjść?

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz odkryć kryjówki Czarnego Pana? - czy to oznacza, że ma dobrowolnie znaleźć się w jaskini lwa...

\- Nie.

\- No cóż, pozostaje mi zadowolić się przekonywaniem cię. – na bank się teraz demonicznie uśmiechał.

Nieistniejące, chłodne palce muskały plecy, kreśląc na nich kółka. Wywołując ciarki na całej skórze chłopaka, przejechały po kręgosłupie i zostały na lędźwiach. Zacisnął dłonie na brzegu ławki. Spokojnie, przecież on nie może... Zagryzł wargi, rozglądając się po przedniej części klasy. Profesor objaśniała dzisiejsze zadanie, przecież gdy zaczną, jak zawsze będzie do wszystkich podchodzić. Jak on mógł go obejmować, znajdując się tak daleko... Język bawił się jego uchem... nie wytrzyma.

\- Otwórz swój medalion poza barierami Hogwartu – szepnął do tego samego ucha, po czym Harry mógł odetchnąć, zniknął.

Od razu natrafił na wzrok Rona. Zerkał na bliznę, ciekawe czy się domyślił. Przewrócił tylko oczami i go zignorował, próbując ochłonąć.

Jednak nie udało mu się uciec po Transmutacji, szedł korytarzem, gdy wciągnęli go do jednej z nieużywanych klas. Usiadł na ławce, zakładając nogę na nogę i czekał na nieuniknione.

\- Harry, proszę powiedz nam o co chodzi, chcemy ci pomóc, jak zawsze. – stanęła naprzeciw niego z determinacją w brązowych oczach. – Zbliżyłeś się do Malfoya za względu na jakiś plan, prawda? A może coś się wydarzyło w pociągu? Przepraszam, że nas nie było.

Wygiął wargi z politowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, tak mało wiedzieli i tak bardzo nie miał ochoty ich o niczym informować. Długie sekundy mijały, nie odpowiadał. Zastanawiał się, czy lepiej grać skruszonego, a zarazem zranionego czy może skończyć to tu i teraz.

\- Nie szukaj usprawiedliwień, Hermiono, ponieważ nie istnieją. Zdecydowałem. Nie ma Złotej Trójcy bez Złotego Chłopca, to logiczne. Tylko to chciałem powiedzieć, a teraz wybaczcie, jestem zajęty. - zeskoczył zgrabnie na ziemię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ściągając przy okazji nałożone przez dziewczynę zabezpieczenia.

Natychmiast wyrwał ramię, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś próbuje go zatrzymać.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – warknął do Weasleya.

\- To wina Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Mówiłeś, że wrócił, a teraz zachowujesz się... - nie potrafił nawet znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia - ... _TAK_! Widziałem, jak wyglądałeś na lekcji. I bolała cię głowa! - doszedł do wniosków, o radości.

Uchylił minimalnie usta i kolejny tego dnia raz przewrócił oczami.

\- Może źle zrozumieliście co przed chwilą powiedziałem, ale... - jednak Granger mu przerwała:

\- To prawda? Blizna? Harry, musisz... - stąd wyjść.

Nacisnął klamkę i prawie zderzył się z ciemnymi włosami Parkinson.

\- Pansy, świetne wyczucie czasu, wiesz gdzie jest Draco? - spytał, nie tracąc czasu.

\- Dlatego cię szukałam, mamy odwołaną Obronę, więc czeka nad jeziorem – odparła, spoglądając ukradkiem nad jego ramieniem. – Chciał wiedzieć, czy dołączysz.

\- Jasne. – zresztą, gdyby odmówił para mogłaby się nie odczepić.

* * *

Choć ciekawskie spojrzenia szarych oczu blondyna towarzyszyły mu do końca dnia, nie pisnął ani słowa o nieobecnej w szkole Umbridge. Jeśli dobrze przewiduje dowiedzą się na kolacji, na którą zresztą właśnie szli.

Już nic irytującego się nie wydarzyło, więc przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali w świetnym nastroju. Razem z Draco zostawili Pansy, Notta i Zabiniego trochę z tyłu, kierując się w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

Uczniowie pod aktualnie rozpiętą szatą Wybrańca mogli obserwować jego chude nogi w czarnych biodrówkach oraz włożoną w nie i dopiętą pod samą smukłą szyję, a także nie wzbogaconą gryfońskim krawatem koszulę - co jeszcze dziwniej wyglądało, kiedy zajmował krzesło przy nie swoim stole. Ale przecież żaden nauczyciel nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi, więc nie fatygował się po niego. Przeczesał dłonią splątane włosy, nawet nie zauważając, że wszyscy się gapią, na co Książę Slytherinu tylko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Zanim na blatach pojawić się miało jedzenie z mównicy rozbrzmiał głos profesor McGonagall:

\- Dyrektor jest bardzo zajęty, więc nim uczcimy koniec kolejnego owocnego dnia, jako jego zastępca chciałabym przekazać wam informację odnośnie jutrzejszych zajęć. - Dumbledore już w ogóle się nie pokazuje, co powinien o tym sądzić? - Z powodu nieoczekiwanego ustąpienia ze stanowiska nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, lekcje profesor Umbridge tymczasowo przejmie profesor Snape. Prefekci rozdadzą zmienione plany zajęć.

Rozkojarzony zwrócił uwagę na Ślizgona obok, którego wzrok wypełniony był... och, czystym podziwem. Wzruszył ramionami, pod natłokiem pojawiających się w mgnieniu oka spraw, zdążył wymazać z pamięci istnienie Dolores Umbridge.

Wrócili na błonia, korzystając z jednego z ostatnich upalnych wieczorów, ale gdy przed ciszą nocną zamierzali odwiedzić jeszcze bibliotekę, Harry zmienił trasę.

\- Pójdę do Wieży, mam plany.

Dracon zatrzymał się, każąc reszcie nie czekać.

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś miał później bliżej do lochów, możesz przenocować u nas. – po namyśle wyszczerzył się i spytał: - Randka?

Wybraniec zaśmiał się, może odrobinę gorzko.

\- Randka.

Dotarł do kufra, żeby wyjąć Pelerynę Niewidkę i po opuszczeniu Pokoju Wspólnego, zamaszystym ruchem narzucił ją na siebie. Odbył drogę do wyjścia, umiejętnie omijając każdego.

Obserwując ciemniejące niebo, wkroczył w mrok lasu.

Wystarczająco daleko ściągnął pelerynę i schował ją w kieszeni szaty. Będzie tego żałował, ale po minięciu barier wysunął spod ubrania medalion. Dlaczego teraz miałby się otworzyć? Stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany. Och, będzie tego tak cholernie żałował... Przygryzając dolną wargę, uchylił błyskotkę z cichym kliknięciem. ...Jest gorzej niż myślał. To pieprzony świstoklik.

Cały magiczny transport - oprócz mioteł - to zło. Wylądował na środku stolika nocnego, który zachwiał się odrobinę od impetu uderzenia.

Voldemort stał do niego tyłem, wyciągając z otwartej szafy koszulę, gdyż żadnej na sobie nie miał. Na dźwięk wieszczący przybycie Harry'ego rzucił tylko lekceważąco przez ramię:

\- Hm, musiało go tam wcześniej nie być. – po idealnych plecach przyszła kolej na idealną klatkę piersiową, gdy dodał:

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko podejmiesz decyzję.

\- Więc nie stałeś tak, czekając na mnie? - ironizował, wciąż niezadowolony z faktu, że Czarny Pan skłonił go do pojawienia się tutaj, ale zbyt późno przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz, bo widniał na niej paskudny uśmieszek.

Prychnął, odwracając głowę, więc nie dostrzegł jakim spojrzeniem Riddle go obdarzył. Zszedł na podłogę, by przenieść się na poduszki, kiedy mężczyzna zapinał mankiety.

Opadł do tyłu, rozkładając ramiona i wgapiając się w baldachim. Czuł się trochę inaczej. Voldemort mówił, że „sen" _prawie_ nie odróżnia się od rzeczywistości. Jeśli wcześniej wydawało mu się, iż naprawdę tu jest to w tej chwili zauważał różnice. Pościel o subtelnym zapachu kwiatów i deszczu, wiatr za oknem czy ciche tykanie zegara w salonie, a przede wszystkim jeszcze bardziej czarująca aura, niestety będąca własnością najniebezpieczniejszego złoczyńcy w kraju.

\- Wiem, że Grecy wierzyli, że piękno ciała równa się pięknu duszy człowieka, ale mamy tu do czynienia z beznadziejnym przypadkiem. – co jest, czemu mu nie odpowiada...

Nagle został złapany za biodra i pociągnięty do przodu. Jak się okazało, wylądował okrakiem na kolanach Toma i spadłby z nich, gdyby nie podtrzymujące go dłonie, bo doszła do niego świadomość faktu, że nie ma jak się obudzić, a czuje właśnie miękkie wargi zaborczo napierające na jego własne. Poczuł gorąco na twarzy, a mężczyzna pogłębiał pocałunek coraz bardziej, otwierając sobie drogę do jego języka. Zawirowało mu w głowie, kurwa, jak on zajebiście całuje.

Nie mógł już oddychać, drżał opadając z sił tylko od pocałunku.

\- Jesteś... - westchnął, zarzucając mu ręce na barki – chory...

Wtulił się w szyję Riddle'a, już nigdy nie chciał opuszczać tej przepełniającej go komfortem bliskości ciała i umysłu.


	7. Rozdział VI

Delikatne kołysanie to pierwsze z czego zdał sobie sprawę. Docierały też do niego stłumione odgłosy lasu. Czuł się pijany, może naćpany albo po prostu jedno i drugie. Ulotny wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy i ubrania z tą samą subtelnością, co pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez sosny wokół. Sprawdził, czy potrafi podnieść powieki i zobaczył, że jest na małej polanie, niesiony przez silne ramiona.

Tom zauważył, że chłopak się ocknął, więc przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i usadowił go na dużym kamieniu. Od razu pochylił się, kładąc dłonie na policzkach Harry'ego i zaglądając mu uważnie w oczy. Mgła jeszcze nie do końca opuściła jego pytające spojrzenie, gdy kierował je na czerwone tęczówki. Chwilę po tym, jak Czarny Pan się podniósł Potter zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by całkiem wrócić do siebie i zapytał:

\- Co się stało? Zrobiłeś mi coś?

\- Niestety nic szczególnego – odparł lekko, a w odpowiedzi dostał oburzone prychnięcie. Mówiło tylko jedno: Pieprzony zboczeniec.

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły, a wzrok nabrał intensywności, jednak zaraz potem jego rysy twarzy przeszły w bardziej profesjonalny wyraz.

\- Więź oddziałuje na ciebie ze znaczną siłą, a ponieważ jesteś na nią wrażliwy powiedzmy, że osłabia zahamowania twojego ciała i magii. Ponieważ chciałem z nią odrobinę poeksperymentować, przez przypadek otworzyłem na oścież pewne drzwi, przez co teraz sama się zaognia. – milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na trochę zszokowanego chłopaka. - Cóż, na mnie w pewnym stopniu również działa. Minęła chwila zanim zdążyłem się opanować, a ty w międzyczasie zemdlałeś z nadmiaru wrażeń – skończył, ubarwiając ostatnią część chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Harry, próbując jakoś ukryć zażenowanie - możliwe, że towarzyszył temu rumieniec - popatrzył za Lorda spode łba, aby po chwili wyczuć okazję i słodkim głosem skomentować:

\- Och, czyli będziemy musieli zerwać ten _szkodliwy_ kontakt, prawda?

\- I znów: Niestety. – osoba postronna mogłaby uznać uśmiech, którym obdarzył Harry'ego za niezłośliwy, a nawet za w jakimś stopniu tęskny, ale sam Harry nie śmiał oskarżać Voldemorta o tego rodzaju intencje. - Lecz będę nad tym sumiennie pracował. Zawsze byłem najlepszy w różnego rodzaju magiach umysłu, więc nie musisz się zamartwiać.

Z tymi słowami na ustach podszedł do wciąż siedzącego na skale Gryfona i pogłaskał krucze kosmyki. Potter natychmiast podniósł się na nogi i odszedł kilka kroków.

\- Cokolwiek. Myślę, że na mnie już pora. – szybko spojrzał na niebo nad sobą. Już świta, naprawdę spędził tyle czasu nieprzytomny i na łasce Czarnego Pana?

Droga do zamku z tej łąki jest prosta, więc od razu odszedł w stronę drzew, bez pożegnania czy obracania się za siebie. I nie, wcale nie uciekał. Chociaż słowa starszego czarodzieja nieznacznie nim poruszyły. Więź tak mocna, by pozbawiać go zmysłów i racjonalnego myślenia? Bo naprawdę musiał oszaleć, żeby być skłonnym _całować się_ z cholernym Lordem Voldemortem. Merlinie, jego rodzice pewnie przewracają się teraz w grobie.

Szedł pewnie leśną ścieżką, nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie. Przez głowę przelatywały mu myśli o tym, jak dziwnie się od pewnego czasu zachowywał. Odrzucił starych przyjaciół, _torturował_ kogoś... Z jednej strony czuł się nieswojo, lecz z drugiej, tej głębszej i domagającej się uwagi, miał wrażenie, że to właśnie ten Harry jest prawdziwy. Najpierw Dursleyowie systematycznie obniżali jego poczucie własnej wartości, a następnie wkroczył do czarodziejskiego świata już z wykreowaną przez społeczeństwo opinią na swój temat. Bohater. Rola obrońcy i męczennika stała się dobrą alternatywą dla niechcianej sieroty. Może od początku tak wyglądałaby jego osobowość, gdyby Mroczny Lord nie próbował zabić go wiele lat temu? A teraz, również za sprawą Volemorta, dostał szansę na zmianę, i z nie oszukujmy się, korzysta z niej. ...Dlaczego wszystko kręci się wokół tego drania?!

Zbliżając się do błoni, sięgnął po Pelerynę. Zauważył przy okazji, że wcześniej wymięta i znacznie zsunięta szata jest w nienagannym stanie. Okrył się magicznym materiałem i jak najszybciej przemknął do zamku, a potem do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie przed wejściem ujawnił swoją obecność. Mieli dziś pierwsze lekcje, więc choć było wcześnie prawie wszystkich współlokatorów wypatrzył w Pokoju Wspólnym. Żaden nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, także raczej nie wzbudził jakiegoś zamieszania swoja nocną nieobecnością. Usatysfakcjonowany tym wnioskiem, bez oporów przekroczył próg dormitorium. Nie spodziewał się, że zamieszanie jednak powstało.

Słysząc otwierane drzwi, Weasley przestał robić co robił do tej pory, czyli grzebać w kufrze Harry'ego, czemu ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądała się Hermiona. Chociaż może nie zatrzymał się dlatego, że właściciel kufra wszedł do pokoju, raczej po prostu właśnie coś znalazł. W rękach rudzielca znajdowała się czarna księga.

Potter ledwie opanował złość, nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem problemu. Ugh, nie potrafili najzwyczajniej odpuścić. W chwili, w której zwrócili na niego uwagę przyjął obojętny wyraz twarzy i gdy nikt się nie poruszył ani nie przerywał ciszy, spokojnie zapytał:

\- Ron, co właściwie robisz?

Głos bruneta jakby wyrwał nastolatka z odrętwienia i z nową energią zaczął słowotok:

\- Musieliśmy… _Ja_ musiałem to sprawdzić, stary. Nigdy nie uwierzyłbym, że chcesz to wszystko rzucić. I miałem cholerną rację! Czarny Pan chce cię zgubić, zniszczyć. Na pewno przez niego miałeś TO w swoich rzeczach. – uniósł tom i pomachał nim kilka razy. – Nie wmówisz mi, że nie pamiętasz dziennika Toma Riddla. TO musi być tak samo złe! Ze środka aż kipi czarna magia. Któryś z _jego_ sługusów ci to podrzucił, prawda? Musimy się tego pozbyć, i to jak najszybciej!

Potter nie zastanawiał się długo. Postanowił gładko wyjść z sytuacji, inaczej przerodziłaby się w coś bardziej uciążliwego.

\- Proszę, nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Gdyby ta książka mi zagrażała, już dawno bym to zrobił. Rzecz, którą trzymasz znalazłem w bibliotece Syriusza. – z rozmysłem dobierał słowa, z premedytacją nie użył słowa „Blacków" oraz nie skłamał o miejscu przechowywania tomu, ponieważ Hermiona chciałaby poznać szczegóły. – Po prostu ją wziąłem, pomyślałem, że spróbuję ją otworzyć. Nie mów, że nigdy nie zainteresowało cię nic z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, Hermiono – w ostatnim zdaniu zwrócił się do racjonalnej części pary przed nim.

Obserwował uważnie ich miny. Rysy złagodniały, ta wersja wydarzeń wydawała się bardziej realna niż zamach. W końcu nawet była tą prawdziwą. Oczekiwał, że szybko zwróci ich uwagę na sam fakt lekkomyślnego pożyczenia potencjalnie niebezpiecznej księgi niewiadomego pochodzenia, a nie na jej możliwe powiązania z czarną magią i Czarnym Panem.

Hermiona dalej w ciszy ważyła jego słowa, więc by rozwiać jej wątpliwości dodał przekonująco:

\- Ona naprawdę nie ma żadnego znaczenia. I nie, nie udało mi się jej nawet uchylić.

Weasley już mniej podejrzliwie przyglądał się książce, znał ciekawość i impulsywność Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze, aby uznać całą historię za prawdopodobną. Sam spróbował podnieść okładkę. Nic. Widząc to, Granger robiła krok do przodu, chcąc chwycić tom, i gdy tylko jej palce zetknęły się z czarną powierzchnią, dziewczyna została odrzucona na najbliższą ścianę. Siła odrzutu sprawiła, że uderzyła całym ciałem o kamień.

Jednak Harry nie patrzył teraz ani na nią, ani na podbiegającego do niej Weasleya. Wbił wzrok w upuszczoną chwilę wcześniej księgę i resztki przepływającej jeszcze przez chwilę przez pokój magii. Źle reaguje na brudną krew. Interesujące, choć szkoda, że nie wiedział o tym wcześniej.

Odwrócił się w stronę pozostałej dwójki, posyłając siedzącej na podłodze Hermionie krzywy uśmiech. Wciąż oszołomiona, dotknęła bolącego tyłu głowy, a na jej palcach została krew. Ron klęczał obok przyjaciółki, zbyt przestraszony, by cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Zabierz ją szybko do Pomfrey, Ron – podpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

Rudzielec nawet na niego nie spojrzał, całkowicie skupiając się na podniesieniu Gryfonki i dostarczeniu jej do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Gdy opuścili sypialnię, Potter wsunął rękę do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć Pelerynę. Rzucił ją na porzucony tom, po czym wsunął całość pod swoje łóżko. Naprawdę zabrał ją tylko ze względu na ciekawość? W bibliotece było wiele tajemniczych pozycji, dlaczego akurat tę był skłonny wziąć ze sobą? I w dodatku zaczęła przysparzać mu kłopotów - co oczywiście obudziło w Harrym Potterze większą chęć odkrycia jej sekretu.

Westchnął, odwracając się w stronę drzwi do łazienki. Powinien się umyć, iść na śniadanie i zastanowić jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, która niepotrzebnie zwróci na niego uwagę.

* * *

Widząc krew prawie zemdlała, jednak urazy okazały się miej poważne, niż sądziła. Musiała trafić na coś co posiadało ostre kanty. Pani Pomfrey sprawnie oczyściła ranę na głowie i zasklepiła ją zaklęciem. Uderzenie nie było też na tyle silne, by wywołać lekki wstrząs mózgu. Jeśli chodzi o resztę uszkodzeń, wystarczyło kilka ziołowych maści na stłuczenia. Uzdrowicielka chciała zatrzymać dziewczynę w łóżku na cały dzień, lecz po namowach pozwoliła jej wyjść po kilku godzinach.

Hermiona cały czas spędzony w skrzydle poświęciła na zastanawianie się, co od pewnego czasu działo się wokół i jak do tego doszło. Nie rozumiała nowego zachowania Harry'ego, nie rozgryzła również jego motywów. Oczywiście, to nie mogło być proste, ale jest przecież jego przyjaciółką, powinna wiedzieć. Dochodziła jedynie do kolejnych pytań, a niektóre z nich wywoływały u niej niepokój. Gdy pojawiła się McGonagall, dziewczyna opowiedziała jej co się wydarzyło, nie mogłaby skłamać w tak poważnej sprawie. Jednakże wypowiedzenie swoich obaw na głos okazało się trudniejsze. Naprawdę wierzyła, że podzielenie się swoich przemyśleniami z profesor pomoże, ale jednocześnie bała się nadwyrężyć lojalności wobec swojego przyjaciela. Dlatego ostrożnie dobierała słowa.

Teraz wracała na zajęcia. Towarzyszyłby jej Ron, gdyby wcześniej nie kazała mu się nie martwić i skupić na lekcjach. Wybrała rzadziej uczęszczany korytarz, pełen drzwi do nieużywanych sal lekcyjnych. Patrząc przed siebie, dostrzegła dwie, siedzące przy oknie postacie. Od razu rozpoznała platynowe włosy Malfoya i chłopaka w okularach obok niego. Obaj zajmowali miejsca w pewnej odległości od reszty uczniów, wyglądało to tak jakby ludzie wokół dawali im przestrzeń. Rozmawiali, i widać było, że czują się swobodnie we własnym towarzystwie.

Wąski korytarz z okami od zacienionej strony zamku zapewniał pewną osłonę. Hermiona chciała pozostać niezauważona, więc zbliżyła się do drzwi i ukryła się we wnęce. Z tej odległości nie mogła ich usłyszeć, dodatkowo miała wrażenie ze mówią dość cicho, lekko nachylając się w swoją stronę. Chwyciła różdżkę i rzuciła na swoje uszy jedno ze wspomagających zaklęć, dzięki któremu jej słuch stawał się wyczulony na dźwięki. Musiała jeszcze tylko skierować czubek różdżki w odpowiednią stronę.

\- ...o twoim późnym powrocie, a ciebie naprawdę nie było całą noc w dormitorium. – blondyn brzmiał na zaintrygowanego i najwyraźniej pragną skłonić Harry'ego do zdradzenia mu co robił.

Również chciałaby się tego dowiedzieć. Kiedy dziś rano zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, natknęła się na rozkojarzonego Rona. Opowiedział jej, że zeszłego wieczora nie zwrócił uwagi na spóźniającego się Pottera, w środku tygodnia zawsze wszyscy są zmęczeni i kładą się wcześniej. Jednak gdy się obudził łóżko Harry'ego stało puste, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopak w ogóle wrócił na noc. Poszli do dormitorium, żeby wypytać resztę współlokatorów, może go widzieli. Żaden nie dał im twierdzącej odpowiedzi. Martwiła się, Harry za często wpadał w kłopoty, dodatkowo teraz miała miejsce cała ta sprawa z powrotem Czarnego Pana. I nie chcieli przeszukiwać wszystkich jego rzeczy, szukali tylko Mapy Huncwotów.

Harry posłał Draconowi pytające spojrzenie, delikatnie unosząc brwi. Za to Ślizgon uśmiechną się przebiegle.

\- Jeśli coś mnie zainteresuje, wiem o wszystkich związanych z tym rzeczach, które dzieją się w Hogwarcie.

Brunet odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- W Hogwarcie? Może - odparł i odwrócił głowę, by wyjrzeć przez okno.

\- Czy to znaczy, że _nie było_ cię w zamku?

Co? Wyszedł na błonia w środku nocy? Bo na pewno nie poszedł dalej. Po co miałby to robić, a jeśli nawet, to co skłoniło go do narażenia własnego bezpieczeństwa?

\- Niedługo zacznie się lekcja, spóźnisz się. – dobiegł ją głos Harry'ego, który z powrotem skierował uwagę na swojego rozmówcę.

Draco nie zraziła obojętność chłopaka, jednak postanowił na razie odpuścić. Rzucił jeszcze tylko na odchodne:

\- Dobrze, ale opowiedz mi potem chociaż o szlamie.

Po tym jak odszedł, Harry też udał się w stronę swojej klasy. Natomiast Hermiona nadal nie ruszyła się ze swojej kryjówki. Czuła ucisk w sercu. Harry dobrze dogadywał się z Malfoyem, a później jej nie obronił. Może i była to jedna wielka gra, plan na tyle ważny, że nie mógł ich wtajemniczyć... ale i tak zabolało.

Nie. Nie podda się i dowie wszystkiego, choćby musiała poświecić temu wiele czasu. Po prostu nie odpuści, bo musi istnieć jakiś powód tego całego szaleństwa.

* * *

Nie obeszło się bez wezwania do McGonagall. Kazała mu przyjść do siebie po ostatniej lekcji. Powiedział, że postąpił lekkomyślnie. Powiedział, że czuje się winny. Zapewnił, że niezwłocznie odesłał księgę do Syriusza, żeby ten odłożył ją na miejsce. Przeprosił. Tyle wystarczyło, aby opiekunka Gryffindoru go puściła. Z tym że nie bez szlabanu. Późnym wieczorem miał pomóc Hagridowi w szukaniu składników dla Snape'a. Podobno zajmie mu to trochę czasu, ale ma się nie przejmować, bo następnego dnia lekcje zaczyna popołudniu. Świetnie.

Żeby ukryć się przed ludźmi, którzy słyszeli o wypadku, cały czas spędził z Malfoyem. Teraz siedział z nim i resztą w bibliotece, jak na razie została ona neutralnym miejscem ich spotkań, chociaż wiedział, że Draco w końcu zaciągnie go do lochów Slytherinu. Kiedy zbliżała się godzina szlabanu, wstąpił na chwilę do dormitorium i zmienił ubrania pod szatą na wygodniejsze. Pewnie trochę się nachodzi.

Hagrid już na niego czekał. Powiedział, że dziś szukają kwiatu, który trzeba podlać o północy mlekiem klaczy abraksana i zerwać wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Pokrótce opisał wygląd rośliny i wręczył mu małą, metalową konewkę.

Po zmarnowanych dwóch godzinach, natknęli się na jeden, samotny okaz. Harry zaczął odliczać czas do północy, żeby od razu podejść i go podlać, miał nadzieję na sen dzisiejszej nocy. Ale ten kudłaty mężczyzna polecił mu zostać do czasu, aż przyjdzie zmienić go godzinę przed świtem. Wspomniał, że ktoś musi pilnować kwiatu, a okolica jest bezpieczna i zostawił oniemiałego Pottera samego.

Co on będzie niby robił przez resztę czasu? W życiu tutaj nie zaśnie, co Hagrid sobie wyobrażał, zostawiając go w Zakazanym Lesie na noc?! Ten szlaban był bardziej w stylu pomysłów Snape'a, nie McGonagall.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Zdawało mu się, że znajdował się niedaleko polany z wcześniej, ale przecież nie wyszliby poza granice, gajowy by go uprzedził. Oparł się na chwilę o drzewo, bezwiednie wyciągając spod koszulki medalion i zaczynając się nim bawić, obracając w palcach. Ciekawe, czy ma bezpośredni związek z Salazarem, chociaż zgadywał, że w takim wypadku Voldemort nie zostawiłby go Harry'emu, raczej bardzo cenił swoje dziedzictwo. Nagle coś w jego rękach kliknęło. Zamarł, przeczuwając co się zaraz stanie. Z _jego_ szczęściem? Jasne, że nie mogło być inaczej - jest poza granicami. Zdążył tylko przekląć. Otworzył to cholerstwo przez przypadek! I to właśnie teraz, gdy Riddle miał dać mu trochę wytchnienia od swojej pokręconej osoby.

Zniknął.


End file.
